Bleed 2 Feed
by TheNameIsPoppet
Summary: Eric's business, Fangtasia, is better than ever and then a new girl walks in and his world is turned upside down. Can a heartless monster finally find his heart? Or will he do everything in his power to hide the fact that he has one? M for smut in future chapters and swearing!
1. Preface

Vampires will never truly be accepted in the human's world. To them we're freaks of nature, things that should be staked or burned. Things that don't deserve to live. But to us? Well to us it's the opposite way around. Humans are so weak – so unbelievably vulnerable and gullible.

Fangtasia, a bar most people will know about if not having gone to, is doing great despite Eric's … peculiar moods in the last decades. I don't know if he'll ever get out of this hole he's dug for himself, but I hope he does because this isn't Eric and it's truly sickening.

Since Fangtasia has turned into a hotel for Vamps, as well as the bar (the hotels on the now existing second and third stories), many people have been passing through, which means many people have been letting their eyes land on Eric.

This leads people to ask questions.

How they get the nerve to even think such a question about someone who could kill them in a millisecond, I will never understand – fucking humans are always overstepping the boundaries which are so clearly laid out in front of them. And the Vamps who are asking … well what unfaithful fucks they are.

This isn't about Sookie Stackhouse, or the incident – the "incident" I'm referring to is when she decided she wanted Eric while she was with William and then ended up going back to William –, which I'm guessing everybody is thankful for.

After everything with Sookie, Eric fell in love once more, one single time, and that's how all this happened.

So to know the whole story, I guess we'll have to go back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE – Alex's P.O.V

When I walked into the bar that night, I wasn't looking for any trouble or, really, for anybody to notice me at all. Truth is, I hadn't been sure if I wanted to go in the first place and the only reason I did end up going was because I didn't want Lucy to have to go on her own, which she was willing to do if I turned her down (the crazy bitch).

I'd never taken an interest in the Vampires. I'd never hated them, I honestly didn't have a single problem with them, to me they were just … people, although the political term is "Vampires", not "people", although I've never really known why. I just didn't want to go out and throw myself in their faces, or better yet, throw my neck in front of their mouth.

I got it, the whole "fangbanger" crap. Whatever you wanted to do with your life, you do it – that's what my mama always taught me, and I didn't mind the fact that they went out and risked their lives so they could get a kick out of getting bitten because that was it, it's their lives.

I don't understand why people have got such a problem with other people getting bitten, I really (really) don't because it's not hurting them in anyway, is it?

Anyway, by the time she pulled up in my driveway, it was 12AM, which is a lot later than I'd normally go out to, but before I'd quit my job, I'd spent a lot of time working the over-night shifts which left my body in a routine of sleeping until 1PM and not going to be until 5AM.

"Alex?"

I'd never known why she bothered calling out my name, she always just came in anyway, it wasn't like she was waiting for me to answer so she knew she was welcome.

I looked myself over in the mirror yet again, making, for the final time, sure that everything was perfect and nothing needed to be changed and then I finally found what I'd been searching for – a lack of earings.

My outfit consisted of a little white dress, the same as the vampire star Marilyn Monroe had worn, but it went halfway up my thigh and stuck to my chest, revealing _a lot_ of cleavage.

Lucy's footsteps headed towards my bedroom and she got outside the door and stopped dead. "Oh hell girl, you gonna raise some trouble tonight with those titties!"

I wanted to point out her comment was crude but I didn't bother because I knew it wouldn't make a difference, after all why would it? She didn't care that her comment wouldn't be deemed appropriate by the people we knew because none of them were there with us, she was just speaking her mind as always.

I slid into my white heels and gave myself one last spray of perfume before I turned to her, grabbed my purse off the bed and walked ahead of her. "You ready?"

* * *

"You know, for someone who didn't want to come tonight and who I practically had to force into coming with me, you seem awfully excited and dressed up," she pointed out.

I could detect the slightest sound of smugness in her voice and I sighed and pouted, turning my attention out the window. "Well you never know, there might be some handsome man I might meet tonight."

Her eyes burnt a hole in the side of my head and I could feel the pity radiating off her before she answered, trying to lighten the mood. "Or who knows, maybe you'll even score yourself a hot Vampire and turn into a fangbanger, you little slut!"

For her sake, I let out a little giggle because I knew she was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated the effort. "We can only hope, right?"

There was a short breathe of silence before she spoke again, just as we were pulling into the parking lot of Fangtasia (God I know, what a corny/stupid freaking name, right?). "Alex, I know he fucked you over. I know he hurt you like hell. But maybe it's time to let it all go? Maybe it's time to put his shit behind you and move on? Find somebody new?"

Even from inside the car, I could already hear the music thumping and I couldn't help it – all I wanted to do was leap from the car, run like hell (or as fast as my high-heels would take me at least) and go inside to experience something I'd never experienced before.

Instead, I unclipped my seatbelt as she unclipped hers, we stepped out of the car and locked it like civilised humans and began walking to the line. "Maybe you're right."

Neither of us spoke until after the Vamp at the front door – a bitchy looking twig who obviously decided to dress up in a corset and long skirt – let us in and we stepped inside the doors.

"Holy fuck."

I cannot express the beauty of Fangtasia.

If you've never been, I'm telling you that you HAVE to go and if you have been, I'm wondering why the hell you ever chose to leave.

The atmosphere, the Vamps, the people all gathered around …

"What do you want to drink, Alex?"

I was about to answer when I lifted my eyes and there he was, sitting on what can only be described as a thrown, and – I swear – for the first time in my entire life, I was left breathless.

Turning my eyes away as my cheeks flushed red, I turned back to Lucy and shook my head to try and get him out of there. I'd heard about him, Eric, the Vampire who owned Fangtasia among other things. The Vampire who every girl wanted to be on top of / below or bitten by.

"I'll have a raspberry-vodka."

Her eyes were over my shoulder, following someone's movement and that was the moment I knew that, when I turned around, he'd be standing right behind me.

"May I pay for your drink, Miss?"

I turned around and looked up (and up and up and up) at him and into his eyes.

"Oh umm.. of course you may," I murmured softly, looking down at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes which had seemed to dig down deep into me for the moment they'd been on mine. "That's very sweet, thank you."

He chucked under his breath, a deep throaty sound that created a tightening in the bottom of my stomach. "Some of us have to show that chivalry isn't dead, don't we?"

Before I could reply he reached down and touched one finger to my face, brushing away a stray curl that had escaped my clip, just the slightest of touches.

And that's the moment I fainted.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO – Alex's P.O.V

The first thing I noticed when I came back to consciousness was that I was not in my bedroom, where I should have been, and I had absolutely _**no**_ idea where I was.

I tried to sit up, but my head pounded and I quickly laid back down, dismissing the idea entirely.

The room that held me wasn't small, but it wasn't as large as the last room I'd been in, either.

I was lying on leather, I'd been asleep on the leather couch so my back – or the part that wasn't covered by material at least – was sticking to the lounge with sweat. Oh how much I hated to sweat.

Telling myself to breathe, and shocked at how calm I was for someone who'd just woken up in a place I had never been in before and didn't know anything about, I looked down at the coffee table in front of me that was that beautiful old black wood you spend forever trying to find but never succeed in your mission and then give up and go home and eat a whole tub full of ice cream to make yourself feel better, but it only makes you feel worse when you step on the scales.

I heard voices outside the door and quickly shut my eyes, I don't even know why I did it, before the handle turned and two … people strolled in, clicking the door shut after them.

"There is a human on my lounge."

I wanted to open my eyes and ask who the hell she was, but I didn't, I kept my eyes shut.

"Eric, _why_ is there a human on my lounge?"

At his name, I could feel my cheeks blush and I chastised myself. _He's a Vampire, Alex! Pull your shit together!_

"I believe _I_ paid for that lounge, Pam, which makes it _mine_. And because she fainted-"

She cut him off. "Since when have you cared if a Fangbanger faints while out on the dance floor? Leave her be, let the other Vampires clean her up, you know they always do."

"She's not a Fangbanger."

She must have said something under her breath, because I couldn't hear it, but it didn't seem to please Eric and he raised his voice to her. "Get out. Shut the door behind you."

Her Texan accent twanged and I could tell his demand had either shocked her or completely pissed her off by the tone in her voice. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"_Do I sound like I am kidding, Pam_?!" And even though he wasn't talking to me, my whole body filled with the type of fear that you get when you think you're about to die.

The girl – Pam – didn't have anything else to say and her pumps clicked on the floor until they completely disappeared and the door slammed shut behind her.

I laid there in silence, eyes still closed, trying to breathe normally (which, may I say, isn't very fucking easy when you're scared of a Vampire who's in the same room as you. A Vampire who you can't hear breathing, or moving, and you have no idea where the fuck he is in the room).

"You can open your eyes now."

_So you know I'm awake_.

"Open your eyes, Alex." he demanded, his voice like stone.

My eyes flew open and I jumped, holding in a scream at the fact that he wasn't on the other side of the room, he was leaning _right _about me, his face just inches from mine.

How had I not felt his breath on my face when he'd spoken to me.

_Oh he's looking at me like I have to say something._

_Oh shit._

_What do I say?_

"Thank you for telling that lady I'm not a Fangbanger," I offered as a topic of conversation.

His eyes searched my face for a moment and then he sat back on the coffee table and shook his head. "I didn't need my employee to think I'm fucking another Fangbanger, that's all."

Surprisingly, his words actually stung me a little bit.

"Well thank you anyway." I murmured under my breath, knowing he'd hear me. "So if all you wanted was for your employee not to think you're fucking another Fangbanger, as you so politely said," I tried to ignore the smirk with the raised eyebrow at my forwardness. "How come I'm lying on your lounge and you didn't just let me be, leave me for the other Vampires to clean up?"

A growl left his throat and suddenly he was over me again. I knew I'd never get used to it. "Let's get one thing clear here, Miss… What was your last name?"

I snapped, not even knowing why. "None of your fucking business."

My snapping made him snap and he leaned forward, hand gripping my throat and pushing me back into the lounge more. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Alex Harrison." I almost screamed at him.

He nodded once. "So let's get one thing clear here, Miss Harrison. I do not give a flying fuck if those Vampires tore your throat out. All I cared about was how obsessive and irritating your friend was to me, to make me bring you in here."

I should have known Lucy had something to do with this, a Vampire would never do something nice just to be a nice guy. "Well I'm sorry she bothered you. I'll be going now."

Going to get up, he grabbed me again and pushed me back down, shaking his head. "You can't go now."

"Why not?!" I screamed at him. "You obviously don't want me here, why should I put you out even more than I already have?!"

He grabbed me by the straps of my dress and pulled me to my feet, with no effort at all, and slammed me up against the wall to our right, causing me to bump my head, which shot a string of pain down to my temples. "If you yell at me again, Miss Harrison, I'm going to be inclined to rip that pretty little throat of yours out."

I kept mute, which he seemed to like, but kept glaring at him as if he'd just killed the puppy I'd gotten for Christmas.

I wondered if he liked drinking puppy blood and the thought made my stomach churn.

"You cannot go now because the bar is not yet closed, you still have another hour, and as much as I don't care, I also don't want the filth that's just come in to rip your throat out, either. Wouldn't want all of that pretty little blood waisted just because you look sexy as hell."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a threat and I didn't have time to answer, or come up with an answer, before Eric let go of my straps and let me slide down until I was standing on my bare feet – where the fuck had my shoes gone?! – and I realised just how little I was compared to him.

I was lucky to come up to the top of his ribcage, and he seemed shocked by this realisation, too, because a small grin came over his face and he reached down and pulled me close to him, putting his hand on the top of my head and then pushed me back a little. "You're like the little humans that came here once … you're a teacup human."

I wanted to point out that I was 18, but I didn't. Instead I completely turned my neck up and looked into his face. "Maybe you're just tall, you giant."

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "Nobody's ever called me a giant before."

"That's because people are scared of you." I offered.

His eyes scrunched a little and he searched my face, then, without warning, he pushed me up against the wall, his hands back around my throat, but this time his teeth also on it. "Are you not scared of me, Miss Harrison?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, telling myself he was just trying to prove a point that he terrified everybody and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "My name is Alex. You call me Alex, not _Miss Harrison_. And yes, I am scared of you, but not because you're a Vampire."

My words seemed to shock him and he grazed his teeth over my neck, sending a body full of goose-pimples down me. "Then why are you afraid of me?"

I knew I could do this two ways. I could a) lie, and he'd know and make me tell him the truth, probably by threatening me. Or I could b) tell him the truth straight out.

"Because you turn me on and nobody – man or Vampire – has ever been able to do that before."

He gave me one last little bite before he pulled back and let me fall to my feet again. "You shock me, Alex."

"I shock myself." I admitted, looking down at my feet.

And for once, since I'd woken up, he showed me the smile he'd given me before I'd fainted.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE – Alex's P.O.V

I walked into Merlotte's (a small bar I worked at about ten minutes away from my house), twenty minutes after my shift and as soon as I saw the look on Sam Junior's face, I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry!" all the frustration and confusion I was holding in about the night before came out in my voice and I sighed.

After the club had finally closed, Eric had kept me there for a few more hours before he declared he had to 'go to ground' (as if I knew what the heck that meant!) and had finally let me go.

Not before a goodbye kiss on the hand, which had me blushing like a four year old, which had him chuckling as he walked out of the room, leaving me there for a good few minutes before I realised I could just walk out.

But by the time I'd gotten home, it was 6AM and I collapsed happily on my lounge, not waking up until five minutes before my shift was meant to start.

I cursed myself for not having an alarm clock yet and got dragged out of my thoughts by Sam grabbing my arm and pulling me through the hallway, out the back and into his office before he slammed the door.

I stood there awkwardly, standing in the middle of the room wishing he'd pushed me so I was sitting on the lounge or something, not trying to stand up straight in the middle of the room but then I looked at him and froze.

Sam was angry.

Really angry.

Angry to the point where he was standing there, facing me, leaning up against the door not saying a word.

I'd never seen Sam not talking (or smiling at me, for that matter).

"What the **fuck** are you thinking?"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to ask what was going on before he cut me off.

"YOU WENT TO A VAMPIRE BAR!"

_How do you know that?_ I wanted to ask, but he was back to yelling again.

"YOU FUCKING FAINTED IN A VAMPIRE BAR! YOU WENT BACK INTO A ROOM WITH A VAMPIRE-"

My eyes narrowed. "One, fainting was _not_ my choice and it hurt like hell. Two, I _didn't_ go back into a room with a Vampire, Lucy made him take me back there so I could lay down so I could get better. So how about you get your facts straight before you grab me and drag me back into your office and yell at me!"

My left foot actually stomped with my last word and I crossed my arms across my chest, glaring right back at him while he pouted at me

"Get back to work," he snapped under his breathe and moved to the side, flinging the door open behind him.

That was the second time I'd been left alone in a room by two men in the last two days and I tell you what, it wasn't any better when my boss who I'd considered a friend, did it instead of that fucking Vampire.

I grabbed my hairband off my wrist (what a terrible habit) and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail so it was sitting on the top of my head, then pulled my socks up a little and marched in the direction Sam had.

If he was going to be such a jerk to me, I wasn't going to talk to him for the rest of the night, that would show him.

The uniform hadn't changed at all in the past forty-years, ever since Sam Junior had taken over for his daddy, the two Sam Merlotte's of the town.

Every now and then old Sam would come in the bar and take a seat at one of the booths, order himself a Whiskey and then go to wherever he lived, he wouldn't tell anybody and nobody I'd talked to knew where he lived after he moved out of the trailer next to the bar.

I could feel Sam's eyes on me as I moved around the bar but I wouldn't let myself look in his direction, no way in hell would I give him that satisfaction, so instead I put myself to work waiting tables, picking up glasses and dishing out meals. But soon enough, eight o'clock came around and everything got quiet, like it always did on a Saturday night.

Everybody had ordered their food and their drinks and were happily sitting at their booths or tables, drinking and eating their food, having conversations with their friends and family or happily indulged in a book. But when nine o'clock appeared on the clock, the wave of drinkers would come in and wash out the friends and families, replace them at their tables and booths, and wouldn't walk out of here until almost quarter-to-one in the morning when we had to kick them out so we could clean up and go home.

The ketchup kept slipping out of the bottle and I let out a sigh of frustration, putting the bottle back upright and getting the cloth off the bar, wiping away the red sauce from the wood, then everything around me changed.

I don't know how to explain it, it wasn't something you saw or heard, it was just the way the air changed. Like a breeze came in and made the air around me shimmer. Before I turned around I knew who would be standing behind me.

"Miss- Alex."

Putting on the perkiest smile I could manage (just for Sam's benefit), I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Giant! What's brought you all the way out here?"

A hint of amusement crossed his face and he scratched the side of his face (and once again I was hit with how fucking beautiful he actually was and wondered how I was still upright). "Well you said last night that you worked here and I thought maybe I should come and check it out."

I knew for a fact I hadn't told him where I worked or, the scary part, what town I lived in, but I shrugged it off because by that time all the eyes in the bar had turned our way and it angered me that they thought they had the right to just look at us while in conversation.

As my way of telling them all to shove off, I took a step closer to him so our bodies were only centremeters apart and looked up at him, a smile on my face. "Oh well I'm glad you did! Are you thirsty? We just got new bottles of True Blood in."

He seemed to know what I was doing because he got that hint of amusement back in his eyes and then he shook his head. "No, I'm not thirsty." He lowered his voice so only I could hear. "Not for True Blood, anyway."

I know it shouldn't have, but it made a shiver run down my spine and definitely made me turned on … a lot. "Well is there anything _I_ can help you with?"

His eyes travelled down my body slowly while he bit his lip. "Yes, I'm sure you could find some way to help me out-"

"Alex! Get back to your job!"

Eric's eyes narrowed and he looked at Sam across the bar, his fangs penetrating. "Learn to talk to women with more respect, you ugly fuck."

I knew hell was going to break lose if I didn't stand in – Sam wasn't the one to back down from fights and, even though he was a Shape Shifter, there was no way he was going to stand a chance against a Vampire, especially not Eric.

"Eric?" he didn't look down at me and I put my hand on his chest, which was probably a stupid move for anybody who was watching but it was just instinct.

He looked down at me suddenly and didn't take his eyes off my hands which were still on his chest. "Yes?"

"Calm down," I whispered, shaking my head, "It's okay."

His eyes searched my face for a moment before his fangs retracted and he gave Sam one final glare before he took a step away from me. "I'll meet you outside when you get off work. What time is that?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "9.30."

He nodded once. "I'll see you than."

And then he vanished out the door with Vampire speed.

* * *

It took everybody twenty minutes to calm down, stop talking about the almost-fight and me flirting so shamelessly with a Vampire and then settle back down into their normal rhythm, by which time Lucy walked into the bar.

She ran straight up to me and hugged me, tugging on my hair when I took a step away from her. "Why didn't you call, girl? I was getting so worried!"

"Sorry," I murmured. "By the time I got home I fell straight to sleep and when I woke up I was already running late for work."

She nodded a few times, gave me an understanding look and then chuckled under her breath. "Tell you what; you've got yourself a very stubborn Vampire on your hands. He wouldn't let me bring you home for the life of me, even got me a car to drive home so you could bring mine."

Her words sunk in and I frowned. "Wait, you tried to bring me home?"

"Yeah of course I did! As soon as you fainted – you know he caught you before you hit the floor? He was holding you like the two of you were newlyweds or something. I tried to bring you home and he demanded that I leave you and go home, said he could take better care of you than I ever could which I guess he could." She chuckled again.

I smiled and turned around, clearing up a few plates.

And for the rest of the night I had a very large smile plastered on my face.


End file.
